godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario DeBellis
'''Mario DeBellis '''was a one of Capos of the Cuneo crime family other being Mikey Perroni and Ronnie Tosca. A traditionalist and he was paternal uncle of Federico Pagalo, he was always a man of honor and respect, and died in an honorable showdown with Aldo Trapani in the Little Italy sewers. Biography DeBellis was from Capaci in the Province of Palermo, Sicily, born to an impoverished Palerman family that were a bunch of goatherders who were able to reach the United States on a barge that was supposed to carry loads of olive oil to the USA. DeBellis was raised in the rough Hell's Kitchen neighborhood and befriended Carmine Cuneo in high school, and they worked together in a string of robberies, stealing shipments of Thompson sub-machine guns intended for the Westies gang in 1924. DeBellis became his triggerman while Luciano Fabbri was the strategist, and DeBellis commanded his regime in a series of hit contracts against the Irish gangs that dominated the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood after he was founded his crew. DeBellis was wounded in a failed assassination attempt on him outside of The Sparkling Waters Cafe on 48th Street with two Irish gunmen shooting at him as he left the building after. Three bullets pierced his chest, but his bulletproof vest caught and reduced the impact of the bullets, and DeBellis was hospitalized for a month before heading to the gangsters' homes and shooting them both. DeBellis was a traditional Sicilian, not shooting them in the heads as a sign of respect. In the war with the Westies, DeBellis proved his honor and his stalwart behavior. In 1934, he was officially accepted as Caporegime of the Cuneo crime family, which evolved from the 44th Street Gang due to the creation of The Commission. DeBellis was a key figure in the war with the Barzini crime family in 1942-1943, where he arrenged the murder of Capo Mikey Perroni Mikey Perroni duel with Pietro Testa and losed duel and he was murdered by Pietro Testa at Hawk's Steakhouse, having just finished their hit before their murders. DeBellis was a mentor and commander to new Capo Ronnie Tosca, who looked up to him for advice on the Mafia life. Just as Tosca respected him, the Mafia also respected him for his sense of Sicilian traditionalism. Death During the course of the Five Families War with the Corleone crime family, DeBellis kept his cool and managed to hold onto the Milk Co. Warehouse and other distribution rackets, keeping the supply line going. However, he was drawn out of his calmness when he felt that he had been slighted by the Corleones and requested a duel, and Peter Clemenza sent Aldo Trapani to accept the duel in the sewers under the Little Italy Loop. Trapani and DeBellis dueled in a traditional manner, standing twelve paces apart from one another with their guns in their holsters. DeBellis fired first and the bullet grazed Trapani's shoulder, but as DeBellis reloaded, Trapani charged at him and pushed him off the catwalks and into the sewers below, drowning him. His men stood down out of respect for Trapani, who left the scene to recieve the hit cash. Category:Cuneo Category:Killed Category:Sicilians Category:Mobsters